Zeta Girl
by Writer'sBlock85
Summary: a new member of the young justice team! adopted it is only when she comes to the team does she find out her dad is the JOKER! doesn't follow the series RobinxOC
1. the beginning

name: Halle Jones

age: 14

powers/ abilites: super speed,sonic screeh, invisiblity, naturally high IQ, acrobatics.

personality: she is a very exciting person, she loves to be spontanious,and go on "adventures", yet she blends into crowds very well and doesnt lik to stick out in school,except for acedemics.

apperence: she has the average build of a 14 year old girl with long brown hair,with a white streak from the "accident", she has very bright unnatually green eyes and has a pair of buddy holly glasses and contats ,her vision is poor. her agility and stamina are very good from acrobatics and her powers.

the "accident": she tried to refine Barry Allen's (the flash) experiment but it started while she was holding it and with the adjustment gave her not only the Flash's speed but invisiblity also. she didnt discover her speed until her adoptive mother timed her for the track team on a 400 meter sprint and she broke the world record

school,friends: Halle attends Gotham academy in the 9th grade, she only has a few friends including: dick grayson

early life: she ran away from her abusive mother at the age of 8 and joined a circus where she met her first friend a little boy who practiced acrobatics with her. she only stayed there for a month and since then has forgotten the boy's name. when the state found Halle (ad she didnt make it easy for them) she told them about her mom and they put her in the home of Manda Jones a coach at Gotham North high school who adopted her a year later. when she was in 8th grade she was accepted to Gotham Academy where she met Dick . she's only been to the princeipals office once for helping Dick set off the sprinkler system to get out of a report.

Now we start our story about 2 months after the "accident" which happened in september so it is november.

" Today's the Day!" Halle said when she woke up that saturday morning. She hurried through her morning duties and got ready for that day's trip within 15 minutes. 'new personal record' she thought as she jumped down the steps to the living room where her mother ,Manda, was drinking coffe and waiting for her. " Well good morning Halle-bug, how did you sleep?","i didnt, i was too excited for today so i stayed up!". her mother chuckled under her breathe at her daughters awnser. "So i'm guesing your ready to go?" Manda said. "oh,mom i've BEEN ready for like? how long has it been? Two months? wow!".

"ok mom , yes mom, no mom i DIDNT forget anything, ok love you too, call you when im going home, ok bye love you" then Halle hung up her cell phone. She was FINALLY here! at the HALL OF JUSTICE! she was SO excited! ' i hope i get to see the flash' she hoped to herself. she walked in to the hall of statues and was really ... Whelmed as Dick would say. Looking around she saw a HUGE crowd of people snapping pictures and cheering, she couldnt tell exactly what because they were at the complete OTHER end of the hall. What ever made that much noise she needed to check out! So ,makng sure no one was watching, she ran over to see who it was. It was ...batman one of her least favorite super heros. she was teased by Dick and Manda for living IN GOTHAM home to batman and NOT thinking he was totally Awesome! 'oh well' she thought 'at least i got to see a super hero, even if it WASN'T one of her favorite heros'. thinking about this she didnt notice Robin who was with Batman, watch her run over here in less than a second and then whisper what he saw in Batman's ear. who replied that she would be "taken care of".

'The Hall of Justice is SOO cool and i NEVER want to leave!' Halle thought 'but their closeing in a few minutes so i better go'. she started to walk out when two guards came from behind her and grabbed her arm. she was startled for a split second then elbowed one in his,rather chubby,tummy and jammed her foot down on the other's foot.'Stupid man ' she thought 'he was wearing sandals'. she started running blindly away from the guards until she bumped into...a wall? No it was a man, a strong man. she looked up about to apologies, but then stopped dead when she saw who it was. 'BATMAN' she thought 'oh my gosh! i just ran into BATMAN, a FOUNDING member of the JUSTICE LEAGUE!'. "come with me" the less than startled Batman said. 'He's gonna KILL me! no he's a hero he wouldnt do that! would he?' she thought as Batman lead her through to the library of the hall of justice. A voice came through the darkness of library said"we will not hurt you." it was a calming deep voie that sounded...almost familiar,like something she heard a few times but couldnt place where. then the lights came on in a big FLASH blinding Halle for a few seconds. when her eyes adjusted she could make out where the calming voice came from."your Martian Manhunter!" Halle said Amazed, he replied calmly "yes i am, and you are Halle Jones","how do you know who i am?..oh duh! your telepatic!" then batman said from behind her " we need to ask you some questions."


	2. the team

Halle's pov

I was sitting down at a long table in a small room with a light on my face, so yeah know typical interrogation situation. Batman or the B-man as I will now call him was starting me down and I was staring right back waiting for him to blink in...5...4...3...2...1 he blinked! "VICTORY" I shouted. Then realizing it wasn't the time to celebrate beating a hero at something, looked down at the table. B-man then launched into a crusade of questions. "Who are you?" I replied " Halle Jones, born to Cruella Cauldwell, was adopted by Manda Jones, that enough?" I said staring at him. "How can you run so fast?" "That's easy but long, so for the science fair I wanted to make Barry Allen's experiment work so I adjusted it and everything but it started before I could take my hand off it and now here I am! Ummm does my mom know where I am? She'll be worried if I'm not home by 10." "Don't worry about Manda; do you have any other powers?" "Yeah" then I turned invisible and back quick to show him. I heard him breathe "amazing" under his breath. "So are we done here?" I inquired, "no I have two more questions to ask" the B-man replied. "Oh joy; well let's get it over with shall we?" "How long ago did your experiment happen?" "Two months ago, I got this white stripe in my hair." "And would you like to join a team?" this got me sitting up in attention, "what kind of team" I asked suspiciously. He replied immediately "a team of heroes in training like you are now" he said finally like I agreed but I bet to him I did.

"Yeah I know mom! it's great, uh huh, yeah, totally excited! Ok mom I have to go. Batman says I'll be back in a week ok? Love you too bye mom." I am SO excited! It is now 3 in the morning and I have been tested very thoroughly and I know I can run about half a mile slower than light at top speed, and have good control of my speed and invisibility. 'Todays the day' I thought, again! after refueling from the test Batman started up the zeta tubes and said "add new personnel 'beta speedster B12'" "scan new personnel" the computer replied and I stepped up to be scanned. it felt weird to be san thankfully it didn't take very long before the computer said "beta speedster B12 accepted" I stepped back for Batman to go through the zeta tube first "batman accepted" then the flash who came late last night to see me train. I turned to Martian "aren't you coming?" I asked "No I have watchtower duty, now go join your team." he replied before I stepped up and the computer said "beta speedster B12" and I realized two things. One today is the best birthday EVER! And two I NEED a new name!

(At the cave no one's pov their in street clothes)

We heard the zeta tube start up and the computer say "Batman" so we all got up thinking he was coming to give us a new mission because we haven't had any for 2 WEEKS! As Batman stepped through the zeta tubes Robin ran up to him almost jumping saying "what is it? What is it? Is it kobra? Something else?" "No" Batman said crushing Robin's hope. "There isn't a mission today". "Ah batty don't be so hard on these kids their bored!" said the flash, over Robin's excitement no one heard the zeta tube start and the computer say "flash". "But worry not kitties we found you a new toy!" "Were not kitties" Conner said defensively. He probably would have elaborated more if the zeta tube didn't start again saying "beta speedster B12" and a girl stepped out.

(Halle's pov)

I was SO excited on the 2 second trip through the Zeta tube. Then when I walked through I was scared of what they would think of me! I shouldn't have been though. M'gaan was especially nice. Looks like I was there on a slow day, more like a dead day. Then I heard voices in my head! One sounded like M'gaan and another sounded like...no couldn't be...it sounded like Dick, my best friend. I'll find out soon enough though. I wonder if they always talked telepathically. I'll ask them. I sent a thought out saying 'do you always talk like this?' M'gaan spoke when she answered "no we don't sorry that was rude of us...?" "Halle, Zeta girl" I said the last part absent mindedly but I liked the sound of it so I didn't correct myself. "Well Halle it's nice to meet you!" "So what are your powers? Teleporting? Like our ZETA tubes do?" a boy in the back with ginger hair and bright green eyes said. "Oh no I don't teleport...?" "wally" the boy replied." no walrus, I can't teleport but I bet it looks like that" I said before I went invisible and ran across the room and stopped right in front of his face. I "reappeared" and he jumped back like a scared cat! I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The other girl, Artemis, laughed too saying I would fit in perfectly. YES I thought they like me! Wally who had recovered from his fright then said "so what did you do because it sure looked like teleportation!" "Ok I'll explain s l o w l y. I can go in-vis-able and run at super speed. You got that? Do I need to go slower?" "NO!" Wally shouted like I shot him. "I am the speedster here, chickie!" "I wasn't saying you weren't, walrus, I was just showing you why I'm here!" I practically shouted. "WELL WHAT IF WE DONT WANT YOU HERE? WERE PERFECTLY HAPPY WITHOUT YOU!" I look to M'gaan she won't meet my eyes! 'Is this what they were talking about?' I think to myself I look down at my hands; I can't see them, Good. I run away taking as many turns as I see, then I do something Dick taught me to escape trouble, I climb in the air vent crawl until I'm in a totally different part of this. Place, so then I sat and cried and cried. I didn't know how long I'd been up there when I heard the *clink *clink of someone crawling through the vents. Scared of it being Wally I disappeared again and waited until they passed where I was hiding. But they didn't pass it, they turned toward me! I opened my eyes to see who it was. Robin it was robin, why is it Robin? He didn't say a word to me when we met, so why is he here now? So I ask him. "Why are you here?" he replied like it was the most obvious thing ever "because I thought you would need a friend." 'Fool he's not my friend!' I thought. "Well then go get Dick Grayson because you're not my friend!" "Harsh words Halle, but I don't need too because here he is." Robin took off his sunglasses and I saw Dick's blue eyes. It was him Dick was Robin was Dick! I went to school with a SUPER HERO for a YEAR! Because he WAS my best friend, we talked about how I just wanted to fit in somewhere." I know something that will cheer you up!" robin said finally then he got on his holographic computer thing-a-ma-jig and hacked the video feed. He then zoomed in on the den area where Artemis was screeching at Wally"WHY were you so mean to her? She's new! Barely knows her power comes here almost say NOTHING and you tell her to GET LOST?" Wally looked stunned. M'gaan then came in and said "I cannot hear her thoughts! She blocked me out!" Super boy who came in after her said "we don't need to hear her thoughts M'gaan! I could hear her crying in the air ducts she probably thinks we all hate her!" Aqua lad who got up from his seat on the couch and put his hand on Walrus's shoulder and said "just if red arrow decided to join us, we have no quota on archers OR speedsters, Wallace you need to apologize to Halle." then robin shut off the feed. "Wow" I said breaking the comfortable silence "kaldurs deep". This sent robin into a fit of his signature laughs that I had heard all throughout school and...Somewhere else but I couldn't remember where.

I walked into the den looking truly sad, so sad in fact that it totally fooled even M'gaan and her mind reader-ness. As I walked in Artemis elbowed Wally less than discreetly in the ribs. Rubbing his head Wally walked up to me and mumbled under his breath what I thought might possibly be an apology."Huh" I said like I was coming out of a daze. Wally replied "I said I was *mumble**mumble*". "Again please I couldn't hear that last part" "I said I was SORRY! Ok?" answering his question I replied "not quite yet. A proper apology is done on one knee with a sincere look in your eye and it has to come from your heart, you've got to FEEL it only then will it be ok." Wally looked at me stupidly, was about to argue, looked back at Artemis who gave him a 'do what she says or I'll kill you' look and then began his apology, on one knee! "I Wallace west humbly apologize for yelling at you earlier I give my sincere apology to you Halle Jones." then he gave a puppy dog face that could have killed just as well as Artemis's glare. That face was so funny I couldn't hold my laughter any longer, "BWAH HAHAHA!" I laughed like a maniac until I saw that everyone was clutching their ears in pain! I imeaditatly stopped laughing and they all sighed in relief. Robin came up behind me and said "you didn't tell batman you could do that!" he sounded purely amazed. That's when red tornado walked in; he said calmly "I heard a scream but no intruders had been picked up on the sensors." I raised my hand feebly "umm... that was me I just started laughing and that came out instead." "Oh...follow me" red tornado said. I motion to robin to follow me and we walk into the room where I first walked in the 'Cave' as I know it's called now. Red tornado got on a giant holographic computer like the one robin used earlier. He typed in a few things and then a woman I recognized as Black Canary on the screen. "What's the problem red tornado?" "No problem but if you could come over for training sooner, we have a new member." "I'll be right over. Black Canary out"


	3. the news

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Their all very positive and encouraging and there will be much more to come!**

"Ow!" I said for the ump tenth time. Only a minute after the transmission ended the zeta tubes started up "black canary" and I saw a beautiful woman who looked about to be 27 and looked tough. Well not only did she look tough she was tough. I saw her working with Connor and 5 out of 8 times she won. Then it was my turn since I was new and we had to test out my new power my practice had to be closed off so my 'sonic scream' as canary called it, wouldn't break any ear drums. She tested my speed which I had pretty good control over, I could go at a specific speed, and react and change course at will. My invisibility was harder. She said "it needs work" when it was hard to disappear and reappear on command. Then what I was most dreading...my sonic scream, "time to test those vocal chords of yours, hit me with your best shot, don't worry my ears drums are immune you won't hurt me" "...ok?" I thought about a funny memory I always look back on, it was when I joined the circus; the little boy was imitating the monkeys while swinging on the small trapeze we practiced on. it made me blast out laughing "BWAHAHAHAHA" but I didn't hear that I heard a scream a terrifying scream that chilled me to the bone, I was so scared I stopped hoping never to do that again. "That was very good, strong and if it doesn't break their ear drums they will defiantly stop dead in their tracks, that scream could curdle blood.

After a few hours of the practice session I could sort of control my scream, I could laugh and only bust my gut and not my ears at least. I was chilling in the den area sitting on the couch utterly exaghasted with a cup of tea when Artemis and Wally walked in yelling about something or other I didn't really take in before I started laughing. They looked around and their eyes landed on me both of them glaring and both of them yelling "what's so funny?" I pause for a second "you too of course! It's obvious you like each other but your acting like kindergarteners about it, teasing, being mean it's just too funny and I start laughing again loud and obnoxious. Then a throwing star almost appears in the arm on the couch and if I didn't have my super speed reactions I would have lost an ear! Artemis starts yelling to the person I can't see through the door. Robins walks forward but stops at the doorway and looks a mix between startled and horrorstruck. I stand up to ask him "what's wrong?" "Umm...well your laugh sounds EXACTLY like the jokers."

2 days later

"I DONT want to talk to her!" I say when batman tells me that they have set up a meeting with my birth mother. "ok don't just stand behind me and let me talk." batman said curtly. "Robin gets to come too! Or I don't go!" "fine." he said before he left.

"Come on Halle I'll be here the whole time, she can't hurt you anymore." robin said to me reassuringly as he slipped his hand into mine as we walked into the bland meeting room. Sitting at the complete other end was Cruella Caldwell the crazy lady that gave birth to me. we have the same light brown hair but mine is long and hers is lanky and chopped short and uneven, I see other resemblances we have the same skinny tall build but she's hunched over so you can't see that well, and the same pixie nose, the biggest difference is her Crazed looking brown eyes while mine are still big but have some sanity about them and a very bright green almost unnatural color. "ah, look my daughter has finally come to see her mummy" she slurred. I was about to make a nasty remark back, but batman swooped in and said indifferently " we didn't come to visit we need information. like who Halle's father is." there was a minute of silence before Cruella slurred again " I don't remember quite right but I think his name was Randall Morse but he called himself the trickster or the funny guy something along those lines.

I anxiously awaited the results of the DNA test batman dragged me too after the meeting with Cruella. I really couldn't care less about who he is, Cruella never said anything about him so only in 5th grade after I was put with Manda did I figure out I had a dad. I'm pacing my room here at the cave. I only stay at the cave on weekends and come here for training, but I still have a room. Which I don't mind because I could decorate anyway I want. at home my walls are purple but after mom painted it I wanted it to be teal blue, which is the color of my walls here, and my bedspread, and the curtains, and a chair so it's REALLY nice and everything has my emblem a white z so it looks a lot like my costume, which is a teal blue body suit a skirt that stretches and is too short to get in my way, lighter teal tights, boots and elbow gloves, and a big white Z on the chest. It feels like forever before I hear M'gaan's cry of "batman!" I, quite literally, bolt and stop where the hall meets the den bumping into robin, who I guess was going to get me. "Sorry" we mumble at the same time and we turn back to batman and he slips his hand in mine, I probably squeezed it a tad harder than I should have. Batman looked solemn and then said something that hurt my ears worse than my sonic scream "positive". I collapse on the floor screaming, sobbing, I disappear but somehow robin still finds me and takes me back to my room, where I curl up head in robin's lap and just cry until I can't anymore. he lifts my upper body off the bed so I look him in the eye and he holds my chin in his hands and says "I'm sorry, I don't want it to be true almost as you do, but its ok, I always wondered how you got so smart and how your eyes were SO green, it'll be ok we don't have to tell the team if you don't want to. He kissed my forehead then left. And at that moment I felt almost ok with the fact that The Joker was by biological father.


	4. author's note 1

Ok …..So this isn't a new chapter (though one IS on the way!) but when you're reading it you may ask if Halle is mentally unstable or something. She has a condition she got from her father that makes her feel emotions at the extremes. Happy is overjoyed, sad is depression, anger is rage and jealousy is….well she's more jealous than most people. She doesn't know that it is a medical condition but she is aware of her feeling and how they can get out of control, so she tries to control them. New chapter out tomorrow or the next day! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They are all very positive and helpful!


	5. the father

Grapes, Grapes, "mom where are the grapes?" "Top self!" "Thanks love you!" I grab a bowl and the grapes and head up to my room to do my homework with dick. This was always a usual thing. On Mondays and Wednesdays we hang out at my house and Tuesdays and Thursdays over at dicks, on Fridays we go over to dicks for a movie night. Today was a Wednesday, my house. "I'm back! Ya miss me?", "ha-ha, not too terribly" "yeah love you to dick" I retort sarcastically. Since were both like...geniuses we finish homework super-fast as we start talking, about the team mostly. "What I like best is that I finally have a place to belong, were in the same boat, I never really belong anywhere else, truly. I knew about my laugh, before I went to the academy I was bullied a lot, super smart but socially awkward and when the joker started getting in the news, people noticed when I laughed it sounded like him and they would tease and avoid me, so when I went to the academy I trained myself to fake laugh so no one would know, Now tell me something you haven't told anyone.'' "Ok then, since you're so deep I'll tell you about MY parents, they were trapeze artist that's where I get my moves. They trained me along with the rest of the family and one day at my first show, just as I was about to go on the lines snapped and with no net, it was horrible. I didn't have very many friends either but one time this girl, about 7 or 8 at the time, had run away from home and joined the circus she only stayed for about a month before she had to run away again so they couldn't catch her." there was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a grape hit me in the head. "Hey! What was that for?" "It was too quiet!" we both burst out laughing and I could laugh normally in front of my best friend finally. It was only after dick left and I was lying on my bed in the darkness that I remembered his story about the girl, "could it really be him?" I whisper to the darkness pondering the idea. I must have fell asleep while thinking about this because I had a dream, no more like a night mare. I was running but I was so slow and the joker was chasing me getting so close that I could hear every breath, " Halle come here give daddy a hug, I'll find you Halle and your super friends can't save you." then I fell off a cliff but instead of darkness was his face and he was laughing, MY laugh. I woke up in a cold sweat.

(Dick's pov)

I heard my phone ring through the pillow I pressed over my face. "Crap" I thought I was having a really good dream. About Halle, "do I like my best friend?" I thought but that would have to wait because my phone was ringing. "Hello?'' I hear a girl crying "Halle what's wrong?" "Could you just come over please, I'm really scared" " of course, I'll be right over" I hung up the phone but didn't even bother putting on actual clothes. In 5 minutes I was on the fire escape at Halle's house. She came to the window and opened it for me to swing in. "what's wrong?" I ask "He knows, the joker he KNOWS about me. I had a nightmare and he said he would come and that the team, the justice league couldn't stop him, at first I thought it was just a dream but then I saw this," she says holding up a clown mask, " on my nightstand , I was so scared that I called you, to talk about it." "Glad you did, we have to tell batman about this ok?" "Umm yeah definitely" she said wiping away her tears. Halle, my best friend was crying and I was sitting there doing nothing. I grab her hand and held it. "I can stay here if you like, keep the nightmares away." "yeah actually I'd really like that, thank" I felt my face blush in the darkness. I felt Halle crawl onto her bed. I waited on the floor. Watching her. The moonlight ran through the curtain like acrobats dancing in the air, beautiful. The glow of the moon silhouetted her face I must have dosed off because I had a dream. "Who are you? And why are you here?" "Please don't tell anyone I'm here! I ran away from home and I saw the circus a few days ago so I followed you." the sun was setting and she played down on the top of the train car. I sat down beside her. She had choppy short hair like she cut it herself. And her eyes were giant and bright green that shimmered as she watched the earth eat the sun. "My names Halle by the way what's yours?" she asked finally "dick after my uncle rick" "I wish I had a family like that" she said with a sigh and fell asleep. Bolting out of the dream and realizing what it meant I stared at my best friend, and then I stood up and walked the two steps to her bed. I bent down and whispered in her ear " you have a family like that now, and we will protect you" then I kissed her gently on her forehead and lied down beside her bed and fell asleep.

(Halle's pov)

I woke up to the bright sun light streaming in my window and birds chirping...man I HATE morning, but thankfully we didn't have school we had gotten the rest of the week off for some reason I didn't pay attention to. Dick was sitting perched on the back of my desk chair with his feet resting in the actual seat. He was eating a pop tart and had a glass of milk sitting on my desk. I stretched my arms above my head before I quickly ran over to my desk and put a costar under the milk glass. "How many times do I have to tell you to use a costar?" I say. "as many times as I have a cold drink at your house." he said back looking smug as he leaned back about to fall, he back flipped off the chair and landed feet first with his pop tart in one hand with his arms up in victory. As he cheered I laughed and said "what are we going to do today?" "Well I think we have training today, hand to hand combat." I made a face. Hand to hand combat WASNT my thing. "Oh ok I better take a shower before we go, do you need one?" Dick blushed "umm... no I'll be fine." "Ok I'm going to take mine now." I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. I pushed back the curtain and screamed at the top of my lungs.

(Dick's pov)

I sprinted down the hall to the bathroom door and kicked it in. I found Halle standing screaming and the joker standing in the bathtub. My fighting instinct kicks in and I push Halle out of the way yelling "RUN!" before my hand went to my ankle where I kept extra throwing stars. The Joker was leaning on the wall nonchalantly "the little bird, play nice with my daughter I'm a very protective father." then he laughed loud and clear, the same laugh as Halle. "goodbye for now little bird" the joker said "and tell Halle to get out of the air vents, wouldn't want her to get hurt now would we?" he said pouting then he jumped out of the window and disappeared. Where he stood was a playing card glowing red and beeping. "HALLE GET OUTTA HERE!" I scream as I jump down the tall staircase and bust out the front door. I hear a whoosh beside me and know Halle is standing beside me as we watch her house burn.

(Halle's pov)

"Ok this is depressing lets go to the cave." I said a dick stared at my burning house. I didn't look, I know if I did I would kill someone, it was a funny feeling really just wanting to kill for no reason and it scared me. "Are you sure?" dick asked "positive" I replied


	6. author's note 2

Ok another author note! So in between chapter 3 and 4 are about 2 weeks of time where she honed her powers more but nothing exciting happened.


	7. chapter 5

(Halle's pov)

Today was my best practice ever. I was so angry, at my dad, at my house burning down, at the world. I used my anger to propel me in our hand to hand combat training. I couldn't be touched, I moved as graceful as an acrobat in the air but hit has hard as my biological mother did on a bad day. "Good job today zeta you really brought it." black canary congratulated me. The zeta tubes whirred to life and a new girl stepped out. She was as short as robin with blue grey eyes and jet black hair. She looked like a magician. That's when I realized it must be zatanna, Megan and robin mentioned her a few times before but I hadn't seen her before. "ZATANNA! Glad you could join us today." black canary shouted from the sparing ring. "Sorry black canary I had to help my father with a criminal chase." zatanna called back from the top of the steps as she raced down them. When she reached the bottom she grabbed robin in a giant hug and a spike of jealousy stabbed into my body. For the rest of practice I focused solely on my technique to keep my mind off zatanna and robin flirting on the other side of the ring. After we finished I went to the showers on the girl's side. I locked the door and turned on the shower as hot as it would go and I cried, about losing my house my dad, finding me, feeling that my best friend was slipping away .After a while I heard Artemis banging on the door "HEY OPEN UP!" knowing I didn't want Artemis mad I turned off the shower, tears still falling from my eyes. I hadn't bothered to take off my uniform. I dash out of the bathroom, "Halle?" I heard Artemis say but I'm already to my room locking my door. A few minutes later I hear who I guess to be Artemis. I was right. "Halle, please open the door!" "Fine". I open the door and Artemis steps in. I sit down on my bed, new tears welling up in my eyes. I explain everything, save robin's identity. "...So my dad BLEW UP MY HOUSE! Then I had to watch robin flirt with zatanna and realize I'm in the friend zone! Worst day ever." and then I just start crying. "Hey, hey it'll be ok, I know what it's like to have bad parents, and to not know if the guy you like likes you back..." "Oh trust me, he does" I say and we start laughing hysterical laughter. "Come on" Artemis says standing up "we're going out"

Walking in the streetlamp lights, I start to feel better. Crime fighting helps you really vent your anger. "Did you see that guy's face?" "Oh yeah he was BAWLING!" once again we start laughing. Artemis had taken me on a crime fighting spree, only little things like robbers though. "Let's go get some ice cream, my treat." I say and Artemis agrees. I pull off my mask and pull on jeans and a jacket shoving my mask in my bag. We walk down the street looking for and ice cream parlor when we pass a movie theater, this was nothing important but Artemis grabbed me and pushed me into an alley and was looking around a corner when I asked what was wrong. "Look for yourself." I bend my head around the curve and almost started crying when I saw what I was saw. There under the streetlamps was robin (in his street clothes of course) with Zatanna; they were laughing having a good time and it hurt. I looked away. "Can the ice cream wait? I just want to go home now." I ask Artemis as I was fighting back tears "yeah I totally understand, I'll see you later ok?" she replied "yeah I'll text you later." I said and with that she jumped on the fire escape and climbed to the top of the building. She got a running start and started jumping roof tops. This reminded me of the circus boy and how he used to jump from train car to train car. I chuckled under my breath then started running toward my new home. Actually I had been over there almost as much as my old house. This morning as soon as we got a safe distance from my house Dick had called Bruce, I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying I was so mad, but by the end of their conversation they had me and Manda set to live in their guest house. It was so nice of them to do that. I thought to myself. Within minutes I was standing at the door of my temporary home. I knocked on the door ad Manda let me in. as soon as the door closed I collapsed in my mother's arms crying. I told her everything, about the joker, about the fire, about Dick, about how it felt like my life was moving at 100 miles per hour. "Shh…Halle it will all be o.k. in the end, if it's not o.k. then it's not the end, remember that ok? I 'm going to make you your favorite hot chocolate and ice cream ok?" As my mom went to the kitchen I walked up stairs to get on my pajamas (thankfully some of my clothes were at the cave so I didn't lose all my things.) On my bed spread was a picture of me and Dick hanging out at the beach. There was a note under it. It read "Dear Halle, I hope this will make this room feel more like your home during your stay

-Alfred

P.S. you can ask for anything, you were always my favorite of dick's friends

Somehow I considered this the nicest thing someone had done for me lately. I was about to pin the picture up when I caught a glance of the back in my mirror, in Dick's messy scrawl he had written "Me and One of the best people I know" this made me smile to myself , it had been taken 6 months ago and a lot had changed in those 6 months. "I just hope you still think that." I mumbled under my breath. After I drank my favorite hot chocolate-ice cream combo I felt sleepy and tromped up the stairs to my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. sparring

**AN: hey guys! Just wanted to thank everyone whose read my story and commented. You all are AMAZING and I love all of you! I've started another story on fanfics sister site fictionpress I have the same name on there and it would mean THE WORLD to me if you all would read it!**

The next morning I woke up to light streaming through the curtains. I got up and opened the window. The sunlight was warm on my face but there was a chill in the air, the perfect day for a run. I check my phone before I don my costume and start running to the hall of justice. It wasn't a particularly long run, just enough to get my blood pumping. When I got there I walked into the inner room that was off limits to the public. There were a lot of bookshelves lined up on the walls. I barely noticed them the last time I was in this room almost a month ago. I scanned the shelves for anything, but nothing caught my attention. Not wanting to be bored I go up to the zeta tubes to head to the cave. The computer says zeta girlB12 accepted and next thing I know I'm at the cave. On the kitchen table I see a note from Megan and Conner saying that they went to the movies and will be back later. "I'm alone then." I whisper under my breath. I first headed to my room to change into more comfortable clothes I notice an old picture me and dick took over Christmas break last year, he was sporting a nasty cut on his hand that at the time he said he got because his hand slipped on a knife but know I know he was fighting the joker, who had placed a bomb in a store. "that's my dad" I say under my breath. Then I headed to the gym to work on my agility and hand to hand combat. I was beating up on a punching bag when I heard someone walk down the hall. I stopped immediately and waited for them to come. It was robin in a white and blue tank top and black pants. "Super boy? Is that you?" he said asking the room more than super boy if he was here. I decided not to answer. He walked in and because of his sunglasses that for some reason he insists on wearing inside it took him a second to notice me. He walked over to where I was standing before racking a smile and saying "need a sparring partner?"

(Dick's pov)

I was surprised to see Halle training, after all that's happened recently I would have thought she would want to stay home and get settled. Well that's Halle for you. I thought back to this morning, Alfred came up to me and asked which movies we (me and Halle) would be watching tonight. "Movie night is canceled, Alfred." I replied. "Why would that be, Master Dick? Did you and Halle have a falling out of sorts?" "No Alfred I'm busy tonight." "Master Dick you have never made plans on a Friday before now, what are you busy with?" "Alfred," I reply annoyed with his questions "I have to go train." As I walked out of the room heading to the zeta tubes I saw Alfred shake his head and sigh something he only did when he was disappointed. Oh well I thought. I had liked Halle since the day we met and had 4 classes together. Lately though I started liking her more than a friend. "Maybe it's just the circumstances." I kept telling myself, we had been hanging out a lot since she joined the team and she needed me there with the entire Joker business going on. It was normal to feel that way. I knew what would happen if we dated and the break up was bad, it would mean the end of our friendship too. I couldn't let that happen, so I distanced myself a bit, hung out with Zatanna more than usual and tonight I had made plans to go to the movies with her. I didn't really forget about movie night I just knew it would be best not to have it this Friday. By the time I had gone over all of this in my head Halle had already knocked me down. "Oh come on! I know you're better than that! Come on! Give me your best shot, don't hold back." Halle said and she sounded almost….mad. She offers her hand to help me up but I push myself up and get into my fighting stance. She is stunned momentarily and I launch off my back foot and attack. She recovers quickly and dodges my punches and throws some of her own. I use the momentum of dodging her attacks to go into a back handspring. She runs to where I was about to land and pushes my feet back into the air, messing up my back handspring and forcing me to fall onto my back. Now I was mad. Launching back onto my feet I fly back into attack mode. "That was a bit rude don't ya think?" I say through my teeth. "What's RUDE is when people cancel plans you've had for MONTHS and have NO GOOD REASON for doing that!" I was surprised when she said this because I wasn't planning on telling her that I had cancelled. She took this opportunity to slug me in the face knocking me back and causing me to fall. She walked over to where I was sporting what would become a giant black and blue bruise over my eye. "Alfred told me you cancelled and I saw you yesterday with Zatanna," She spit out at me "it doesn't take a genius to figure out who you're ditching me for tonight!" she practically yelled. Then she left. Just like that she was gone. I heard the zeta tubes start up in the distance. I got up and walked to the bathroom, my eye already starting to bruise. I was in the living room when Megan came in with Superboy laughing about something that had happened earlier today. Megan noticed me on the couch first. "Oh my gosh, Robin!" she squealed and ran over to me "What happened?" she asked as she examined my eye. I pulled away as she tried to touch my face, "It was training, no biggie." I said nonchalantly shrugging. I got off the couch heading to the zeta tubes, feeling a sudden urge to go home. I stepped out at home and headed straight to the place I always go to think: The roof. I was watching the sun set when I heard a window open, Zatanna swung out and started walking toward me. I tore my eyes away from the beautiful sunset to properly look at her. "Hey" she said calmly "what happened with you eye?" "Oh, nothing just some training." I say just as calmly. "eye s'niboR Laeh" as she said this I felt my sore face get better. "So you ready to go? The movie starts in 45 minutes." She asked finally. "No, Zatanna I'm sorry but I have to cancel." "Why?" she asked staring at me questionably "I….I just can't. I'm SO sorry" "that's fine, totally fine. I had some homework to finish anyway." She said turning away and climbing in the window she came out of. I sighed and turned my head back to the sunset. As the last rays of honey colored light dispersed I thought back to another sunset: "will I ever see you again?" I asked her as she packed her bag. "I'm not sure, I'm sorry" "don't be sorry, you've been my best friend." There was a pause as she grabbed some granola bars "thank you for showing me what a family is like." She said finally. With that Halle Cauldwell walked into the forest, leaving my life for 5 years, only to come back a totally different person, yet having me fall in love with her all over again. I know I didn't show it much but she was my best friend and I couldn't ruin it by wanting to be something more. The light was now gone and the stars were coming out. There was a flash in my peripheral vision. Halle had turned on the lights in her room.


	9. anger

**A/N: hey i know it's REALLY SHORT and i apologize! i would upload another next week but i'll be at camp! i'm going to upload 2 chapters the week after though!**

* * *

(Halle pov)

"Stupid robin, stupid zatanna, going to the stupid movies, together, stupidly." I mumbled repeatedly as I set my basket of clean clothes on my bed and began putting them away. I heard a clink at my window then another…and another. I put down a shirt on my bed and walk over to open my window. A pebble hits me in the face as I lean my head outside. Dick is standing on the ground with pebbles in his hand looking up at me with his crisp blue eyes; I scowled as I shut my window with a slam. I went back to putting clothes up. This time I was pushing a pair of worn out jeans into a drawer; trying to get it to shut even though it was over filled, when I heard a whoosh and the sound of feet landing on the ledge. I walked over to the window once again and opened it. "Can I come in?" he said. "No, you can't." I replied and went to shut the window. "Wait Halle!" he shouted. "What?" I snapped at him "don't you have a date to go on or something?" "No" he replied quietly "oh I get it now! She cancelled on you so you came to hang out with your second choice! Well sorry to disappoint but as you can see," I gesture to my basket of laundry "I am very busy and I must get back to it now." He let me close the window this time; I also closed the curtains for good measure. I walked back to the basket of laundry. I was too upset to finish though. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Artemis: meet me the Wayne building in 30. Time 2 kick butt.

* * *

I was tapping my foot, anxious for Artemis to get here. It had been 45 minutes already. I looked around the dark street dotted with circles of light from the lamp posts. When I heard what sounded like an old lady scream. I slow ran in the direction it was coming from as not to miss where she was. Then I saw down a dark alley a 30-ish buff man with gang tattoos covering his arms and a bandanna covering his face. A gun in his hand, he was pointing it at an old lady and cowering behind her skirt I could just see what I assumed to be her grandson. I glanced at the buildings making up the alleyway the one on the left was a children's theater. I saw this and put together the puzzle I then got mad, _very_ mad. Not thinking I ran toward the man and just as I knocked into him he fired. I saw the woman grab her shoulder as crimson spilled onto her sweater. I started punching the man and saying through gritted teeth "you pathetic bastard, you would've killed, ripped apart a family for a few measly dollars! You can't imagine the pain you would've caused! By now his face was bloody, the bandanna hanging around his neck. I lifted him up by his shirt and said "I will show you pain." before I threw him out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, which he hit with a thud. Before he could even stand I started running circles around him, rage pulsing through my veins as my feet hit the pavement and I created a vortex around him, pulling the air out of his very lungs. He fell to his knees when I noticed Artemis. She was shouting something I couldn't hear over the high winds, but I wouldn't stop. Then suddenly I tripped and fell, the mesh of the net covered me and I rolled over on the pavement just in time to see the man start stumbling away gulping for air. "What was that about?" a very angry archer said as she stood over me giving her signature glare. I felt the anger drain out of me. I sighed and said "I'll explain later. There's an old lady in the alley, the man shot her," I explained "there's a little boy with her. Take care of them first."


	10. anger and aftermath

**A/N: I'm SOO sorry! I feel SO bad! don't be mad please! 3 you guys. I've been working on other stories, like the one I came up with myself!(and my bff) so check that out! link in my profile! once again 3 you guys! thank you SO much! awesome chapters coming soon!**

* * *

(Artemis pov)

I was sharpening my arrows when my phone buzzed on the coffee table. Halle had texted me. I got up off the floor of my living room and threw on my costume. My mother rolled past the door. "And where might you be going?" "Out, mom. Don't worry I'll be fine." Pulling my quiver on my shoulder I give my mother a hug and hear her whisper "I know you will."

* * *

I'm running across the rooftops in the dark of night when there was a flash of light and I fall on the unforgiving concrete. All the air is pushed out of my lungs as I realize the extra 115 pounds on top of me. "O-M-G Artemis! I'm SO sorry!" zatanna said as she pushed herself off of me. "I was trying out a new teleportation spell. Hey….. Where are we? I thought you lived in star city, with your uncle, green arrow?" crap…I thought to myself. "I was in town because….my cousin was….in a spelling bee? I thought I could get some crime fighting done while I was here too." "Oh that's cool! Can I help? I have some anger built up from today." "Zatanna, what happened?" I asked truly concerned. "It's just Robin he cancelled our date for no reason! I mean I was all ready and everything and he just says he can't go!" I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me. "I thought he liked me. He was always so nice and flirty. I guess I just read it wrong. How could I be SO stupid?" "Hey, hey," I say in a hushed tone "if there's one thing you're not its stupid." We stand there on the roof for a while. Zatanna then breaks away from the half hug and wipes at her wet eyes. "Thanks artemis, you're a true friend. I probably need to get home now so my dad won't find out I left after curfew." She finished with a mischievous smile and walked a few paces away before muttering an incantation and disappearing in a puff of smoke. I look to the clock tower and realize almost 45 minutes had passed! Utterly shocked I start jumping rooftops, still many blocks away. When I was still about a block away from the wayne building I heard a gunshot. I hid in the shadow of a sign and looked down in the alleyway where the gunshot came from. I am surprised to see Halle beating up on a 30-ish man, who I assumed fired the shot. As I'm about to come help her Halle throws the man onto the sidewalk and creates a vortex around him. I had dealt with those before, with red tornado, and I knew the pain they could cause. Shed could kill him and by the look in her eyes I knew she would, I had to stop her. I jumped down from the shadow and stepped into a circle of light given off by the street lamp. "ZETA GIRL, stop! You're going to kill him!" I say as the man drops to his knees. Seeing that the shouting didn't help, I reach back to my quiver and pullout a trick arrow. Aiming carefully knowing I only have one shot. Pulling the bow string back to my cheek I release my fingers, the arrow sticks in the sidewalk and zeta girl is entangled in a net. The vortex dissipates and the man stumbles away, gulping air. I don't plan to go after him. What he's been through tonight I don't think he will ever step outta line again. I glare at Halle, now lying on the concrete. Before she was angry, an evil glare shined in her eyes, but now she looks tired, empty, like she just got over a sickness. "What was that about?" I say angrily. She sighs softly before saying "I'll explain later. There's an old lady in the alley, the man shot her, there's a little boy with her. Take care of them first."

* * *

(Halle's pov)

I curl up in my bed trying to block out the cold and pain. I barely remember what happened last night after I texted Artemis. It scares me that I could be so angry that I almost killed someone. It reminded me of my father. I hold back tears as I think "what if I become like him? What if I go insane, and hurt people? What if I'm evil?" I sense a person in my room, watching me. I look through my eyelashes and see the boy wonder, sitting on the chest at the end of my bed. I pull myself into the fetal position and say just loud enough for him to hear "I'm not him, you know. I'm not evil. I'm not my father." He's only startled to hear me speak for a second and then replies "I know you're not, you're not my second choice either." I pull my knees closer to my chest but I smile. He puts his hand on my foot, his hand over the covers, and my feet under them, it might have seemed a bit weird but it comforted me somehow. "Hey," I say a bit louder this time "I know it's not Friday but can we still have movie night?" this time he answers right away "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

That night….

Robin opens the massive movie cabinets and grabs two movies and turns around to Halle, who was sitting on the black wraparound couch. "Which documentary do you want to watch tonight? The Dark Knight, or…Green Lantern….this one's new" he says holding up the green lantern dvd box. "Ummm…." Halle said thinking "Can we watch Hal's movie first and then watch Bruce?" "Sure Halle." he says.

* * *

**A/N: hehe... get it? just me? oh...ok**


	11. author's note 3

Hey guys (gals) this next chapter I am working on is really giving me a hard time so I don't know when the next update will be, BUT! To tide you over I did a drawing of Halle which you can find at: celloplayinkoala. deviantart .com (this is a website, i would put a link but it won't let me :P)

Thank you all so much for making my first story (what I would call) a success.

Ps. Be on the lookout for a harry potter OC story and an Avatar OC story

OH also at the link is my avatar OC so a little sneak peek for you!


	12. The End

Hey guys, yeah it's been a while. so if anyone is still reading just wanna say thank you so much and i love you for your support for my first story.

* * *

I sit at my desk in my room, mulling over a math problem (the last day before winter break and we have homework!) When I hear a tap tap at my window, I get up and let Dick in. He lands on my carpet along with a few flecks of snow, "Hey, what'd ya get for number 7?" "Please tell me that's not the only reason you came." I say with a sigh as he kicks off his shoes. "Nah, I was wondering if you might want to come ice skating later tonight." One thing I love about Gotham was how in winter they built a giant ice skating rink with a huge Christmas tree completely decorated by it, families would practically flock there! "Oh, yeah, definitely! First do you want some hot cocoa? Manda is making her secret recipe." He replies with an mmmmmm and our socked feet head down the stairs. We find Manda sitting in the living room concentrating on the popcorn string needed to complete our Christmas tree. "the cocoa is on the stove, mugs are by the sink, mini marshmallows in top cabinet." She says without looking up. We bound into the kitchen, I pour three mugs and Dick adds two marshmallows to Manda's, five to mine and seven to his. I set Manda's mug on the coffee table as Dick starts up the stairs. I follow him to my room, thick socks muffling my footsteps

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull on a knitted hat, two multi colored bobbles hang down past my jaw. We walk down the sidewalk snow drifting lazily down on our heads when the skate rink comes into view, families skate slowly around, teenagers laughing and old couples holding hands. The Christmas tree towered above the rink beautifully decorated, the crispy cold air and the snow added to the glisten on the ornaments and the giant star on top glowed, brighter, and brighter and brighter. Then it exploded.

A sickly yellow-green gas billowed down from the treetop, spreading out covering the ice rink. Dick and I recognized the gas at the same time trying to get to a safe distance as cops in gas masks circled around the rink. I could hear the laughing, unbridled, uncontrolled laughter as the strings holding together their humanity together broke and their bodies dropped to the ice. Dead.

I felt sick as a jumbotron showing a group of happy girls smiling too big to not be photo shopped smiles sold bright red lips stick turned into static and then, my father.

His bright green eye stares straight into the camera like he was looking through a door's peephole at us. His face pulled back. He was wearing a Santa hat, "Merry Christmas Gotham! Like the tree I put up?" he chuckled "Now," he said looking like a guilty puppy "All I want for Christmas, is my dear daughter Halle to come visit her old pop." He says dramatically. "Come home Halle, Mommy is here too and she might just DIE if you can't make it here for Christmas dinner." On the word mom the camera pans to a woman with a bag over her head and hands and legs tied to a wooden chair, only 5 paces from her is a bomb ticking down from 10 minutes, 9:59, 9:58. I bolt. Dick had been holding my hand and as my fingertips left his I said a silent prayer that it wouldn't be the last time I felt his hand in mine.

I knew where he was. Behind the Joker were old dusty crates but I could still make out the name, it was an abandoned warehouse were Cruella used to drag me when she needed her drug fix. The drag of my street clothes slowed me down and I had to stop to figure out which exact warehouse there was. By the time I burst in the old wooden door 2 minutes were lost. 7:59, 7:58. The Clown Prince of Crime turned around from his 3 large computer consoles and beamed "Halle, have you met Harley? She's going to be your step-mother." A woman in a red and black bodysuit and matching hat with bobbles turned around, her face masked and painted white. She giggled curving her red lips in a devious smile before she lunged. I dodged her initial punch and delivered a swift kick to the calf before she clipped the side of my face. I was spinning and was punched straight in the nose. Blood poured but I had to block it out. She moved gracefully, soft elbows and knees, points to attack. Time slowed she went for another punch, I grabbed her wrist braced her forearm by grabbing her elbow as I shifted my weight she flew over my shoulders. My foot was in between my hands and before I knew it there was a splintering sound as her arm was crushed. Blood matched half her outfit as it pooled under her. I looked away, noticing white bone among the red. "Ooo, feisty today aren't we?" he cooed. "Well, like father like daughter I suppose." I was already fired up but that did a triple jump over the line and spit on it. 4:59, 4:58. I must have looked pretty angry because he whispered in my ear "Don't deny it, you're just like me, Killer instinct, I just know how to use it." He backed away from me smiling wider. I blubbered through the blood congealed on my lips "I. Am. NOTHING. Like. YOU. I'm not crazy. I'm NOT a killer. And I am Definitely not your daughter." 3:59, 3:58. I was the first to attack this time. A punch to the throat that would have caused him to gasp for air but he caught my fist and twisted my arm, hard. My body was thrown into the rusty railing, my hat falling to the first floor sending up dust when it hit the concrete. He pulls my arm back behind me almost dislocating it, my knees bend as he pushes me to the ground. I put my feet out in front of me under the guard rail. My butt hits the metal floor and I pull the Joker into the top guardrail, smashing his face. His grip loosens enough for me to wriggle out and over the floor. I only have a second to grab the metal as the joker steps back, dazed. I throw myself up ward and land on the top guard rail like a bird. The joker had recovered and was running toward me. I wait until he could almost grab me and I jumped again, turning in the air as I landed a kick to the back of his green head, sending him flying over the rail and sailing down to the concrete ground. I jumped the rail, landing on a dusty old box. The Joker looked hurt, he was crawling toward the bomb at a slow pace, 1 minute left. The Joker was reaching for the explosives, stepping up behind him I pulled his hand reaching out and bent it back as he howled in pain. Leaning down to his snow white ear I whispered "oh, you think you're getting out of this, how cute." I say, bending his fingers back more. Then he says equally as quiet "No, I'm not. And neither are you" as he says this his other arm, which had been resting under him, pulls out a small canister. As his thumb pops off the top I realize what is inside but my speed failed me as the sickly green gas filled my nostrils swirling into my lungs. Gasping, I collapse to my knees. My vision spun and was tinged a color of green. The Joker stood up and dusted off his jacket, "You may have my genes but only I can handle my Venom" he giggled as he sucked in the toxic gas "Ah, good stuff." He smirked before turning around to leave. My vision blacked in and out as I felt my body trying to stop the assault. I coughed, a hard cough that hurt my throat and again, and again. Cold sweat beaded my forehead as I struggled to crawl out of the small cloud of poison. My lungs hurt as fresh air poured in and the venom was expelled. I could still feel its hold but there was one last thing I had to do, I crawled over to my mom and pulled the black burlap off her head. She gasped for breath and looked up at me, her eyes filled with happiness at the sight of me even with my broken nose, bleeding scratches, sweat pouring from my forehead as I struggled against the urge to laugh. I collapsed on her dusty torn Christmas sweater she was wearing when I had left to go skating. "Mom, I love you." I sobbed as I glanced at the clock on the bomb, 10, 9, 8, she whispered through tears streaming down her face "I love you too Halle bug." 6, I laughed once, 5, then again, 4, I couldn't control it anymore. The sweat drenched my face as I strained against it, trying to pull in more oxygen. 3, 2, I gave my mother a squeeze as the number turned to 1. I used all my energy to scream as fire engulfed the building then my vision went black.

There was a light overhead, I had to force my eyelids open and blink a few times for it to come into focus. Where was I? i had no clue. Where was I last? I couldn't remember. Wait a minute, who was I? I didn't know.

* * *

well this is the last chapter on THIS story. don't worry i will be continuing Halle's story but for invasion. I know this is really rushed but i have some great ideas for this next story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year you guys!


	13. the awakening

I realize I'm in a hospital and look down at my admission bracelet, Jane Doe. No name. They don't know who I am either, Great. I look around the room; a flower calendar hangs by a small night stand and plush looking chair. Swinging my stiff legs over the bed side I am shocked by the cold tile floor and I take a few minutes to gain enough strength to take the 10 steps across the room to the calendar. By the January Blue Bells I can tell it is brand new, no days are marked out under the flowers either. I look down at the small plastic bracelet for an admission date. 12/23/10. I stare back at the calendar, unable to process. It says 2013. The calendar said it was 2013! I had been in a coma for 2 years. I give myself a headache trying to remember what had happened; all I see is green and hear laughing. My weak knees can't take it anymore and I collapse on the black and white floor. I don't remember anything not my name not my home not even if I have anyone to be waiting for me to wake up. I stare down at my legs, which I now notice have burn scars dancing across them. Who was I?

After lying on the tile floor long enough for it to warm I feel strong enough to stand up. Once I'm on my feet I lean on the window seal to keep me from falling again. I part the navy blue curtains and recognize the Gotham skyline, slowly I can recall things about the world around me, Gotham, Star City, Metropolis, the Justice League, Martians, Wayne Enterprises, and the Daily Planet. As if on cue I see the bat symbol flash up in the sky. I feel well enough to get a drink of water from the bathroom connected to the rest of the room. For the first time I see my reflection. Burns cover my right eye and down my cheek, other scars pepper my face but I am drawn back to my eye. I have no eyebrow, it has been burned off. I punch the mirror, new cuts form on my hand but I don't care anything not to see my face again. I take my drinking cup and a towel to stop bleeding over to the plush chair by the window where I sit until the nurse comes at 6 am for the morning rounds and screams.

I guess when an unidentified girl who has been in a coma for 2 years is sitting with a bloody hand watching the sun rise, it comes as a shock. She calms down enough to bandage my hand and take my vitals. I have been told I was required to stay in the hospital for a few more days to be monitored. I lust after the last day I have to stay here, I have stayed idle long enough. They try and help me remember who I was but nothing helps, I'm still clueless. Finally on January 5th I am given a clean bill of health and am free to leave the dull chemical smelling hospital and breathe in the dirty gritty Gotham air. I was given an outfit to wear because my clothes had been destroyed in the "accident" which is all the hospital can tell me about what happened to me. I also have box of "belongings" which is not much, a crummy cell phone and knitted hat with bobbles. I turn on the cell phone after a minute of fiddling. "1 new message" it buzzed. "Alfred" had sent me a message on 12/24/10, it read "105 Stately Lane, keys under the mat" I knew Stately Lane was the road Wayne Manor was on but I paid no mind to it as I jumped on the first train headed that direction. The subway stopped about a half a mile out of the address the text told me to go to so I walked the rest of the way. Sure enough the keys were under the mat. The keys turned in the front door with a satisfied click and creaked open; I could see dust in the light shining through the front windows. I peeked into what I guessed was the front room, a fake Christmas tree sat in a corner with only the star on top while the rest of the ornaments sat in a worn out box along with the brightly wrapped presents under the tree. I pad up the carpeted steps. The only open door is at the end of the hallway. I stand in the doorway and asses the room. There is a desk cluttered with work and books, a laptop sits in a corner, a dresser with shirts sticking out of the drawers, closet doors, a nightstand covered in junk, a small black Halloween mask is strewn on the floor, the bed is covered in quilts and pillows. I walk to the desk; framed pictures sit on the desktop covered in dust. I pick one up and use my sleeve to wipe off the grime. A blonde haired blue eyed woman stares back at me, she has a warm smile that I feel I could say anything to. The middle picture is one of the Hall of Justice, I don't know why this is here but it seems special. The last picture had been moved and cleaned. As I looked at the picture of a smiling young boy with black hair covering his forehead and sunglasses on and a young girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes, I realized whose house this was, mine.


	14. the invasion begins

I didn't hear the footsteps until they were in the doorway. I whipped my head around to see a stately old man in what looked like a butler uniform he held a large box in his hands and walked into the room to sit the book on top of the quilts on my bed sending up clouds of dust. I track his movement with my eyes unsure of what to do. "Halle, dear, I am so glad you got my text." He said in a slight British accent which suited him quite well. "So you're Alfred?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Don't you remember me, Halle? Don't you remember Bruce? Richard?" I bow my head and shook a small no, I didn't even recognize the name "Halle" it felt foreign and uncomfortable. he took large strides to stand next to me putting his gloved hand on my scarred face, forcing me to look into his wise, old eyes. I saw old pain mixing with new realization. I didn't know this man but he knew me, quite well it seemed, so I hugged him. He seemed surprised for a second but then wrapped his arms around me, it felt almost…..normal. After we broke away from the embrace I asked what was in the box. "Information that you won't need until later" was his reply. I heard him sigh loudly before he said "You need to leave." I was taken aback by what he just said. "WHY? How could you say that? I have no clue who I am after being in a coma for 2 YEARS! You lead me to my home and then tell me to get lost?!" I yelled. He never looked angry or upset as I shouted these hurtful words at him.

"That is why you must go, during those 2 years you left people that cared a lot about you. Coming back and not knowing their names even would break their barely healing hearts even further. Bruce and I are the only ones aware of you being released from the hospital, we will provide for your day to day needs and you shall want for nothing, but you may not come back to Gotham. I could not even fathom Richard's distress." He said the last part more to himself seeing as I had no clue of who Richard was. Hot tears welled in my eyes as I agreed. I had been told at the hospital my mother had died and because I was adopted I could be considered a legal adult, but I didn't feel like one. I was scared and unsure, having someone to take care of me sounded pretty good. I looked through my closet to pack new clothes but I had grown a few inches and nothing fit exactly right, Alfred assured me I could go shopping tomorrow, but first I had to choose what city I would like to live in. I choose Metropolis, The Big Apricot. 11 million people, Superman, the Daily Planet, it seemed like the perfect place to start again. I only took the box Alfred left on my bed from my old room to my new apartment in Metropolis the next day. Whoever I had been, it was good to be friends with the infamous Brue Wayne. I had a small apartment in the New Troy borough right in the center of the action. I lived in 344 Clinton street apartment 3-E. I planned on finishing high school with the Gotham Academy online courses so I could go to college, I didn't know for what yet but it was good to have opportunity. A new start.

30 days later: dear diary,

My therapist said keeping a diary might help memories come back, is it bad that I don't want them to? Whoever Halle was got her face disfigured and scars up and down her body and I have to deal with those stares walking down these streets.

60 days later: Diary,

I cut off all my hair; it was awful trying to manage. It had gotten so long as this body sat idle. The ladies at the salon gave me a pixie cut with long enough bangs to cover my scar. I thought that was very nice of her to do, even though she stared at me, it looked like she was trying to place my face, like she knew me almost. School is good I'm starting sophomore work. I get done a lot faster with no people around; I don't even miss friends, mostly because I don't remember having any.

70 days later: Diary,

I had a dream about a circus last night, there were clowns chasing me and a little raven haired boy that would appear and disappear; it was very strange.

100 days later: Diary,

I don't like the name Halle; she left me here all alone with this scar on my face so I'm not going to use that name anymore. My name is Nova.

200 days later: Diary,

I started senior courses today. On the news I saw a new superhero in Metropolis, his name is Nightwing.

317 days later: Diary,

It's my birthday today, I am 17 years old but I only remember 1 year. I should be going to Metropolis University by the beginning of next year. I saw a raven haired boy about my age buy Chrysanthemums, the flower of November today outside of my apartment building. I felt a connection to this boy but he had already disappeared down the street by the time I had gotten to the ground floor.

356 days later: Diary,

Today was the day. The day Halle's life ended, I still haven't read whatever was in the box Alfred gave to me. I'm not ready not yet. I decided to go Christmas shopping for myself. I saw the raven haired boy I saw on my birthday again, he was buying movies; one DVD box I recognized was Phantom of the Opera, when the boy left I bought a Phantom of the Opera DVD to watch Christmas day. When I came home tonight I made some hot chocolate and Ice cream, weird combination I know.

365 days later: Diary,

My new year's resolution is to forgive Halle for what my face looks like and try and remember who I was while having a great year and major in photography at Metropolis University. I chose photography to be able to save the precious moments in life and be able to remember.

June 3rd 2015: Diary,

Today I was hired by the Daily Planet as a new photographer with the help of my neighbor in 3-D Clark Kent. I am SO excited to begin my new job! Just after I was hired I went out with reporter Lois Lane to get pictures of Superman defeat the Toyman, who swore revenge.

March 12th 2016

I left my apartment at 4 in the morning so I could get to the bay as the sun rose over the water. I put on a baggy black turtleneck tank top with matching baggy sweatpants that tapered tight mid shin. Worn black converse fit my feet perfectly as I slung my camera bag over my shoulder. I was waiting at the subway station to catch one of the early morning trains, not even the groggy, cranky businessmen and women were there yet. I sat on the wall, still having 15-20 minutes till the first train got there. What I didn't realize is that I didn't get enough sleep the night before and dosed off for a minute, long enough for someone to grab me and throw me in the back of a van. I woke up with a bump to the head. Metal fencing separated me from the driver. My body went into survival mode. I beat the fencing, tried to tear it down, screaming curses at the driver all the way. A black haired woman drove, a tiger mask covering her upper face. "Let me out, you BITCH! What do you want from me?! I don't have anything! No ransom, nothing! Now .OUT!" I screamed like a maniac pulling at the separator. I recognized the marina in the hazy morning. We drove to a secluded section only drug dealers and gangs dared to go to. The van stopped and I heard my kidnapper walk around the side and open the back door. There were strange alien guards standing with her. I ran at them screaming bloody murder, which was not uncommon for this area, but before I even got out of the van knock out gas filled my face and I crumpled to the ground turning to look at my captor straight in the eye. The edges began to blur and I felt woozy. The last thing I saw was that tiger woman mouthing "Halle"

I woke up again to pain, electric shocks in my arms and legs. I was under red glass being observed by an alien with an orange mask on, I heard chatter. A big black blue beetle came into my range of vision, talking to the other alien as I withered in pain in this container. "20 days, then we pull the plug" a deep voice said. My body may be in pain but I had to figure out a plan to escape within 20 days, or I was dead. Good motivation.


	15. the escape and rescue

My breathing was heavy and ragged, I could tell the 20 days were nearly up and I had no means of escape. I was going to die, or so I thought. Alarms blared into the lab alerting the alien guards of an intruder so they rushed off to stop the problem. In the corner of my eye I saw movement, not wanting to waste what may be my only opportunity to survive I began hitting the glass hoping to attract attention. The outline of a girl floated over to my cage, shattering the front. I fall to the ground, having no feelings in my legs I lay on the glass and watch the outline disappear through the wall. I barely manage to whisper "thank you".

I rise to my feet; my escape is not complete yet. If there was an intruder that was willing to break me out they must have a getaway. I run out of the lab doors hoping I find my way out of this maze. I attempt to follow the sound of fighting but my hearing had never been quite right and I found myself at a dead end. I closed my eyes and blindly ran, not stopping until my feet hit water. I saw Blue Beetle and the larger Beetle from the first day I was on the ship grapping for control in this intense battle.

Black Beetle was too busy trying to kill Blue Beetle to notice me running beside the wall to a ship docked and filled with people. It looked like my salvation until a red door slid up blocking me from them. I wanted to scream and cry and give up until I heard the rushing water. It was pouring in fast and furious, but it was also my only exit. I breathe deeply and rush into the torrent of water, battling to get to the ocean. Once I am free the pressure of water at this depth makes me see spots and I begin to feel oxygen deprived when strong arms wrap around me. I felt like I was in a trash compactor, my chest couldn't handle it. All my breath was pulled out of me and my vision went black.

*cough* *cough* vile water spewed out of my mouth and onto the floor. I took in air like it was on clearance. Masked eyes looked into mine before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Strong hands pushed me back to arm's length. I recognized him not by his face but his raven black hair.

(Nightwing's POV)

Water sprayed onto my uniform as La'gaan pulled Blue Beetle into the bio ship. Impulse helped pull Blue away but La'gaan was still hunched over something, someone actually. Bare foot and dressed in all black a short-haired and scarred girl. I realized she wasn't breathing and hurriedly performed CPR to revive her. She began to hack up water as I noticed her eyes. Even though one side was burned badly I recognized the color. It was the color I could never forget. Halle. I didn't even know she was out of the coma, which I would talk to Bruce about later, but I didn't care. She was here and alive if not a little beaten up. I held her close to my chest not wanting to let her slip away again. I pulled back to look at her properly. She had cut her hair which was a shame and burns covered her right eye but she was still beautiful and breathing. It had been HELL the first 2 years. I clearly remember the last night; moving rubble as fast as I could to find her, finding Manda's broken body and Halle not far away, rushing to the hospital, hearing those dreaded words "Coma, possibly permanent". I had just gotten her a gold locket with our pictures in it for Christmas instead of having her open it Christmas morning before Alfred made breakfast I kept it with me, it was in an inside pocket of my uniform right now. School was awful too, sure I had friends but having to say Halle had moved instead of telling them the truth that she died fighting her crazed homicidal father was torture.

She had a confused look in her eye and I could see tears forming. I held her close to me again as she whispered 3 words that shattered my heart, "_who are you?_"


	16. The confrontations

**A/N:** Hey! new very long chapter! no aprils fools stuff in here don't worry. i would have gotten it up sooner but my microsoft word program isn't working properly so thank the lord i have back up files! if there are any spelling mistakes i'm sorry my other typing programs don't have spell check so... yeah enjoy!

* * *

Even though he was wearing a mask I could tell the pain in his eyes was immense. "Don't you remember me? Halle?" I felt the desperation in his voice leave deep cuts in my heart as I remembered what Alfred had said those 3 short years ago. I tried to fight the hot tears threatening to spill over my eyes but I could not hold it in anymore and I wept. He tried to reach out toward me but I felt too guilty to be comforted. I stood up mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry" as I pushed through the group of superheroes that gathered around the scene. Thankfully in the cargo bay no one questioned my red eyes. All the teenagers who had been abducted were crying or staring vacantly in to distance, I blended in just fine. As soon as the ship landed in Metropolis I hurried home and I can tell you I have NEVER been more thankful to sit on my worn lumpy teal couch that was perfect for a good nap.  
Turning on my phone a few hours later, around 7, I saw I had been held as a lab rat for 18 days along with a horde of texts and calls from the Daily Planet and Lois's personal number. "Ugghh" I moan loud and long this was NOT going to be fun going back to work tomorrow. I'd tell them I had come down with a really awful case of the flu and was bed ridden, doctor's orders. "Nah, I'll probably have to make cookies to completely convince them" I say out loud. Talking to myself had been a habit I picked up so I didn't feel so alone in my apartment. As I gathered all the ingredients I feel very cliche when I realize I am don't have enough sugar. I knock on my friend, Clark's apartment door tilting my head to compensate for his impressive stature. When the door opened I was surprised to look at what seemed like a younger version of Clark staring back at me. He seemed around my age with a muscular build and a shocked look on his face as he stared at me, i had gotten used to that by now. he soon realized his lapse in etiquette and quickly looked down before sticking his hand out and introducing himself as Conner Kent.  
"Hey Conner, I'm Nova" Conner looks shocked at my name but I disregard it and carry on "Clark's told me about you."  
" Oh really?" he says shyly, rubbing the back of his black hair with a hand attached to a well sculpted arm, man I wish I had my camera.  
"Clark's on a trip for a really in depth story on Bialia, so I'm watching his apartment until he gets back."  
"Oh that sounds really interesting, I've been really sick for almost 3 weeks now so I haven't been able to get to work. I actually came over to ask if I could have a cup of sugar to make some I'm sorry cookies."  
"Oh, sure. Let me get that for you." he says disappearing back into the apartment. He reappeared a minute later, handing me my container filled with sugar and we continued talking. Finally after all small talk had been exhausted I have an idea.  
"Would you like to come over and have some cookies with me?"  
there is a moment of silence as i almost regret saying anything  
"Uh...actually no. Sorry but i don't really like cookies. trying to cut down on sugar, ya know? Besides I have a very important call to make."  
only slightly disappointed I return to my apartment and begin making my favorite sugar cookies.  
~the next day~  
I wave a goodbye to Lois as I check out of work at 4. The cookies worked wonders along with a forged doctor's prescription and saved days off. Slinging my satchel over my shoulder I walk to Ellsworth Memorial Hospital to start my volunteer shift. I had to do community service for my online high school courses and at first I was hesitant to go back to a hospital, but then I realized it would be nice to help people who were, at least sorta like me.  
As soon as I pulled on some teal scrubs I begin my rounds. I usually patrol the coma wing. I talk to them sometimes, I heard that might help them wake up. my favorite person to talk to was this little girl,only 8 or 9, she came in around January, a very bad skiing accident. when I get to her room I am both elated and saddened to find out that she had woken up and left last week. from one room down the hall I hear someone, a teenage boy by the sound of it, scream "GOD DAMNIT". I rush to see what the commotion was. I see a lightly muscled red haired boy, who was missing his lower arm try to reach for a glass of water sitting just too far for him to twist his other arm over to get it. I walk in and grab the cup, just as I am about to give it to him he swats it out of my hand. many patients here become frustrated or confused, making them combative but I have been trained to deal with it rationally.  
"I thought you wanted a drink of water?"  
I see anger in his expression as he turns away from me.  
"I wanted to get it myself."  
"why? there is nothing wrong with someone helping you."  
" for me there is."  
"why?"  
"classified information."  
"you can tell me, I think I know what you're going through." I say in my best "caring mother" voice as I grab his vitals clipboard and sit in the overstuffed chairs all hospitals seemed to have.  
"unless one of your arms is a prosthetic I don't think so doll face." he said scoffing at me  
"try me."  
"okay, I go off on my own. get captured and put in deep freeze as they cut off my arm to clone me. 8 years go by and I'm rescued by that same clone, who now has a family! and my own mentor thought I was a goner! no one really cared if I lived or died, I lose 8 years of my life and only get rescued for what?! so someone who STOLE MY LIFE could get off a guilt trip! NO ONE COULD KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE! I'M NOW AN AMPUTEE! EVERYONE STARES AT ME! I can get some water by myself. I don't need any pity! especially from some half-assed hospital worker who really only does this so she might get a raise."  
that struck a nerve, screw rational.  
" 8 YEARS?! TRY YOUR WHOLE LIFE! I GOT BLOWN UP, OKAY?! I WAKE UP **ALONE**. YOU CAN COVER UP YOUR ARM UNLESS I WANT TO WEAR A MASK OR BE A HERMIT I LOSE THE COMMON COURTESY OF NOT GETTING STARED AT AS I WALK THE STREETS!" I begin to lose it " I don't even know how it happened! and forget about PITY! no one wants me near them! I was hired as a photographer under the promise I wouldn't show my face in any of the pictures or on the newspaper webpage!" I take a few breaths and let the shock wash off his face as I go over his vital signs. His name is Roy, he should be 23, he looks 16, maybe. when I look up i meet his pale blue eyes. I have seen them before, in my mirror. so much pain and doubt and confusion and hopelessness swirl under his thin veil of indifference. I feel a undeniable urge to help him, I scribble down my phone number on a napkin with a small note reading "if you ever need a friend" as I leave this poor hurt boy in his hospital bed, a new glass of water on the _left_ bed side table.  
~Gotham City~  
*Ring*Ring*Ring*  
"WHAT?!" I snapped at the person on the other line. my blood was boiling, I couldn't help it. Halle. Was. ALIVE. Over the past 5 some hours all the memories came flooding back. that look she always got in math class when she was over thinking something. her obsession with sushi after our trip to the beach. those jumbled up syllables when we would talk on the phone that she would say instead of hello. This girl had been my bet friend, my confided, my love. I didn't realize it until it was too late. I had to lock all these away so I could move on but now...  
"Hey man, sorry for calling if you're that busy."  
"Nah, sorry Supie. I've just been so on edge, ya know?"  
"Halle was just at Clark's apartment. she's in metropolis. she works for the daily planet as a photographer and Dick? she doesn't go by Halle anymore, she goes by Nova."  
the phone call ends with a click as i begin storming to Bruce's study. I turn the gold-plated handles and throw the doors open with a loud crash. He turns around in that slow creepy manner evil villains do.  
"Halle is_** AWAKE**_!"  
it's more of a statement than a question. he stares at me before answering  
"Yes."  
"Well! for how long?!"  
"January 1st 2013, she was released on the 5th."  
I was utterly astonished. I knew he kept secrets, he had too, but HALLE?!  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"  
I slam my hand down on the desk for emphasis  
"I remember how utterly crushed you were, I wouldn't put you through that again! we were going to tell you but when Alfred found out that she had amnesia...I didn't want your heart to break again. I was only trying to protect you."  
"PROTECT ME?! I don't need protecting! that's why I left! I can do things by myself, handle myself and a whole team. you taught me that." I soften my voice as I say the last part.  
"I should have told you about Halle being awake, I just didn't think you could have handled it."  
"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! she may not know me now but I know her! I still love her! I could've helped her! Miss Martian definitely could have! she is all alone! she has a team! she has a FAMILY!"  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWERS! the only way she survived that explosion was her meta gene working overtime and it burned out! she couldn't have gone back to the team, too much liability and emotional trauma for both her and the team, it was for the best."  
"well that's not your decision anymore Bruce."  
slamming the doors shut again I begin my way to my new domain, Metropolis.  
~the next night 9:00~  
I think of that ginger boy from the hospital, replaying the screaming match over and over. after his room I checked out and went out to eat at a small café about a block from the hospital. walking home in the dark didn't really scare me so I started my way down an alley to cut 5 minutes off my walk. I breath in the new spring air and close my eyes to appreciate that even the alleyways smelt clean. when I opened my eyes again i had to stifle a scream. Nightwing was standing in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: what will happen?! put your guesses in the comments cause i want to see your ideas! love you! have fun pranking people! not me i hope!**


	17. The remebering

**A/N: sorry for the wait guysss school has been hectic and this chapter gave me fits but i finally figured something out! **

* * *

Instincts kick in and I turn to run. I feel his hand grab my upper arm but the adrenaline allows me to break free. I run eyes closed foot falls matching the pulse of my heart. "Why am I so important to him?" repeats through my head until I tire and collapse to my knees, unable to take another step. I open my eyes expecting to be on the outskirts of Metropolis instead my eyes are greeted by glistening white marble with the famous name "Hall of Justice" etched in a great arc across the marble. As I kneel in the gleam of the marble for the light of the moon I see a ghostly figure begin to make its way toward the doors. I feel drawn to this figure and despite having no energy I follow the ghost watching her curiously until we reach the glass and she walks through. Inside there are many more figures so many I am surprised it was not lighting up the room but each figure only cast light for a few inches. The girl, I could tell by her long hair and slight curves, walked around reading each plaque with great interest and marveled at the statues of the heroes. I noticed a large group of light gathering around on side of the hall at the same time the ghost girl did. She stood away from the mass just for a moment to observe what cause the commotion before returning to the statues. She turned back toward the glass door, getting steadily faster as she got closer. Finally I realized something was wrong. Her face was blank and translucent. She was almost touching the glass now, a mirror image of me. My face imposed on top of hers. She kept walking though, straight through me. It felt like a gust of searing hot wind as she passed through me. My clothes began to smoke from the heat and I fell to the ground finally giving into my bodies pleas for sleep.

I dream of a group of teens. There is a younger dark-haired boy, a blonde girl, two gingers—one boy one girl—and a darker skinned boy. They are sitting on a beach around a small fire radiating light and warmth in the darkness of night. I see their lips moving but no words come out. Finally they all raise a red solo cup. "Halle" they all say in unison. I feel the sand run out from under me and I am falling into darkness. Warm arms caress me. I look into the smiling face of a blonde haired blue-eyed woman. She kisses my head and says the name again "Halle" before again I am falling. So many people, the same name, the name that has haunted me, day and night. Finally I see her, Halle, unmarred and beautiful, something I have never been. There is sadness under her eyes. Finally she speaks, "So you're Nova, that's a nice name I would have chosen that too."

"How is this possible? Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this torture?!" tears well in my eyes, finally letting 3 whole years of misery anger and confusion fall out of my eyes. "Why do I have to be different?" she walks over to me, sleeves of a green sweater falling over her hands, she places one of those hands on my shoulder and whispers "I'm so sorry Nova. I've seen what you've been through and I know it's my fault for just unplugging."

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"That isn't important now." She replies in a firm tone.

"What happens now?"

"That depends on you."

"I just want to remember, show me who I was before… please."

In this white room everything begins to move, color appears and we are in a smoke-filled bar. A young woman with brown eyes, brown hair and a pixie nose talks seductively to a man whose face is obscured by the smoke. Halle stiffens at the sight of them. The scene shifts to a cold dark alley. The same woman from the bar has lost her beauty. She had a full face and her hair shone in the smoke-filled bar but now her face was sunken in eyes hollow, hair dull and slimy and she was obviously pregnant. Boney hands clutched her swollen stomach. She screamed and buckled over in pain. I had to look away. The scene changed but the screams continued. Now it was a small girl only four or five "Momma I don't want to go! The people are scary! Please!" a sharp smack silenced the girl's pleas and silent tears fell down her face. " . What are you doing? Are you CRYING? Stop right now." The girl sniffled in reply as she was harshly yanked from the hovel out into the dark night.

(Halle's PoV)

I knew what part would come next. I watched in stiffened silence as my eight year old self waited till Cruella passed out from the drugs until she snuck out a hole in the wall that took a year to pick out of the poorly constructed wall. She had taken everything she had to her young name and even stolen Cruella's drug money to aid her escape. Too young for this, too young for any of this, I thought silently. I slid a glance at Nova; only slight realization crossed her face.

Finally something good happened to me; the little circus boy. I was the only one who knew how important he would be to me. God, I missed Dick Grayson. But nothing good can last forever and I was back on the run. Lots of suits black cars and foster homes followed. It felt like I was back in that ten-year old body as I walked down that long hallway to those big oak doors and pulled one open to reveal Manda. I watched and realized how much of a pain I was, so distrustful and rude but Manda cared and loved me and after sometime I loved her back. Finally I watched as the hard exterior fall off. I watched myself become me. I could not be silent as I watched myself finally finish a chapter book, realize my passion for science, get to go shopping, eat until my stomach was finally…finally full. Tears of happiness welled in my eyes. I couldn't help laughing at myself as I fumbled through my first days at Gotham Academy. After the accident I watch things happen in fast forward joining the team, having more than one friend, doing something with my life. Those were the best times. Finally we came to the end; the explosion. I glance at Nova once again. Tears cover her face and a look of complete understanding crosses her face. I feel the heat of the explosion and my body begins to scar; I look like her now. I am in an unfamiliar room now. I do not know what will happen next. I watch as Nova is rejected from her home and that is only the beginning of the rejection she faces. It takes a long time and a recommendation by Clark Kent for her to even get a job interview. She faced ridicule and loneliness; she never had a friend her own age. After the Reach activated our powers that is when I began to watch Nova. Dick still breaks my heart as she claims to not know him in the Bio-ship. Then we come to the present, our body lying on the steps of the Hall of Justice. The room becomes white again and I ask the red-eyed Nova "What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter, I remember, we are the same now."

Our hands move in unison and our fingers touch. An electric shock moves through my body and when I open my eyes I am looking in the opposite direction in an empty white room.

The early morning sun greets my weary eyes. I am whole again. My name is Halle-Nova Jones and I AM BACK BABY!

* * *

**A/N: GASPPPP ZOMG what do you think will happen? Comment comment comment cause I love seeing what you think!**

**i'm gonna try and update more often now that summer is here but i can't promise any specific day for uploads**


End file.
